mlpfanartfandomcom-20200223-history
Screwball trilogy
The Turning of the Screwball, Screwball Mio Amore, and Screwball Over form a trilogy of stories written by WarrenHutch that are hosted on his Deviantart page. They can also be found on Equestria Daily. Plot 'The Turning of the Screwball' Button Stitch is a very orderly and neat pony residing in Ponyville. She runs a small store in Ponyville that sells knitting and stitching supplies like thread, needles, buttons etc. She seems to have a form of Obsessive Compulsive Disorder, living her life according to very strict schedule and keeping her shop neat and organized down to the last needle. Her only real friend is Rarity, who is a regular customer and takes the utmost care to leave Button's hyper-organization as undisturbed as possible. Some weeks after Discord's defeat, strange, mindless pranks with no logic behind them begin occurring across Ponyville. At the same time, Button Stitch begins having periods of total blackout, waking up in strange locations and with her shop often in disarray. The events have one thing in common: a strange Pony-like being is seen at the scene of various pranks. It is eventually discovered that the mystery pony is Button Stitch's alter ego Screwball, who takes over in Dr Jekyll/Mr Hyde fashion and possesses various strange abilities that normal Ponies would be incapable of doing. It's discovered that during the events of Return of Harmony Parts 1 & 2, Discord discovered that Button Stitch and her uptight attitude acted a bit like a blocked hose, sealing away a great deal of chaos. Discord poked holes in this figurative hose and let out the Chaos, which manifested as the bizarre pony-like creature called Screwball. The Screwball persona took over for a time until Discord was sealed again, restoring Button Stitch to normal with no memory of the incident. A method of restoring Button is eventually found and she realizes with Rarity's help that she will need to be more relaxed and spontaneous from now on. 'Screwball Mio Amore' After the events of Turning of the Screwball, Button Stitch has been living a much more relaxed, varied, and social life with Rarity's help. One day Davenport, a frequent customer of Button's, asks her out on a date. Button is inexperienced in such things and rushes to Rarity for help. What follows is an awkward romance, and the stress threatens to allow Screwball to take over. 'Screwball Over' Currently the final chapter of the tale. The last trace of the madness known as Screwball begins a strange process of creating more Screwball clones. Each clone the size of a real life My Little Pony toy. Will Discord's last back-up plan spell doom for Equestria? Or will Button Stitch find a way to finally seal away the madness? Characters Button Stitch A beige earth pony with a brown mane she normally wears in a tight bun and a braided tail. Her cutie mark is a button and threaded needle, indicating her talent with running a notions shop. She is the exact opposite of Discord in terms of mentality - structured and organized to the point of obsession, becoming anxious at the slightest hint of disruption to her schedule or her stock. Although she manages to loosen up and allow some spontaneity into her life by the start of the second story, she is still easily flustered by the unexpected, such as being asked out on a date or waking up to find the bedroom floor covered in tiny Screwballs... Screwball The Hyde to Button Stitch's Jekyll. Screwy is Chaos and Insanity incarnate, and technically speaking is only a pony in shape, and even then not always. She speaks in utter nonsense words mixed with sound effects no pony could ever produce - such as musical cacophonies and train sounds. She can bend and inflate her body in extremely cartoonish manners, utlizises Hammerspace to pull out whatever object she needs, and defies gravity on a whim. Her green and yellow propeller beanie is as much a part of her being as her spiral eyes, wavy purple mane, and goofy smile. In her first appearance, she executes complex but nonsensical pranks, such as encircling the library with rings of sewing notions that spell out nonsense words every so often, painting Tom the rock to resemble a giant eyeball, and painting ponies and buildings with random patterns. Her emergence in the second story amounted to a kaiju-style rampage through Ponyville until Button Stitch asserted her dominance to save Davenport and caused a physical seperation of the two. In the third story she became an endlessly growing mob of tiny clones with a strong attraction to Button and an antagonistic attitude about Pinkie Pie. The magic of friendship fills her, and she becomes her own person and lives in Equestria peacefully - after vandalising Discords statue. Pinkie Pie As Ponyville's official master of pranks and randomness, Pinkie appropriately feels threatened by Screwball's presence in Ponyville, especially when everypony suspects her of the chaos-being's first few pranks. When the two finally meet, Pinkie demonstrates that her own reality warping is superior to Screwball's, gaining Screwy's animosity while also providing Twilight a chance to study the chaos-being in action. The party pony also has a Pinkie Sense combo for when Screwball emerges, making her the warnign system and first line of defense against Screwball. Davenport Owner of the Quills and Sofas shop. He's been in love with Button from a distance for a while and finally works up the nerve to ask her out in the second story. The pair end up getting married and consolidating their businesses. External links On Equestria Daily: *Turning of the Screwball *Screwball Mio Amore *Screwball Over Category:Fan fiction